Large-surface garden umbrellas of the type mentioned above are widely in use outdoors in gardens, on balconies and on terraces, and especially on beaches and around swimming pools during vacation time or leisure time. During such times, the summer-like temperatures which prevail lead to an increased human need and desire for the consumption of beverages. It is often a problem that bottles and glasses are placed on the ground where they can easily tip over or be knocked over. This is especially so when, in order to avoid direct sunshine, such bottles and glasses are placed in the shaded area under the garden umbrella directly adjacent to the persons who also seek the shade. A further problem is that people passing by, especially playing children, often kick sand or dirt into the glasses, which spoils the beverages. The use of portable camping tables can help to a certain degree but transporting of such a table is inconvenient and burdensome, assuming that such a table is available.